


Пять раз, когда Тони нуждался в Питере, и один раз, когда Питер нуждался в Тони

by Taracsacum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Budding Love, Established Relationship, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter is 18 at the start, Secret Identity, Starker Bingo 2019, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is 16 and it's legal in Massachusetts, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони шестнадцать, когда он впервые встречает потрясающе прекрасного Питера Паркера, соседа по комнате в общежитии при МТИ.Этот фанфик о том, как развиваются их отношения в течение нескольких лет и как парни постепенно сближаются.





	Пять раз, когда Тони нуждался в Питере, и один раз, когда Питер нуждался в Тони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Tony needed Peter + 1 time Peter needed Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754146) by [marin27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27). 

**1.**

— Эй, помощь нужна? — В комнате раздаётся чей-то голос, но Тони никого не может разглядеть из-за груды коробок в руках.

— Не беспокойся, я справлюсь, — напряжённо бормочет в ответ он.

— Ага, нет, — говорит кто-то, и Тони чуть не падает назад, когда этот таинственный кто-то с лёгкостью забирает две из трёх коробок себе.

Тони морщится, с хрустом разминая спину, но отвечает:

— Спасибо.

— Без проблем! Рад помочь. — Тони смотрит. И смотрит. И не может перестать пялиться, потому что таинственным помощником оказывается безумно шикарный шатен с яркими карими глазами и приятной улыбкой, смахивающий на милого щенка.

Тони просто ошарашенно моргает. И удивлённо распахивает рот, когда парень — наверное, большую часть свободного времени он проводит в спортзале — держа две коробки в одной руке подхватывает свободной третью. Парень проходит мимо Тони и сгружает свою тяжёлую ношу у кровати. Когда он снова подходит к нему, он приветливо протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

— Я Питер Паркер. Ты, должно быть, мой сосед.

Тони думает, что он наверняка выглядит глупо со своими подтяжками, прыщавой кожей и разинутым ртом, но ненадолго отбрасывает свою неуверенность и дружелюбно улыбается. Он пожимает руку — очень сильную, к слову, — Питера и представляется:

— Тони.

— Надеюсь, мы с тобой поладим, я целый час пытался найти это общежитие, так что… мне нужен друг.

У Питера красивая улыбка. Тони уже знает, что жизнь с этим великолепным парнем, который явно будет постарше него, поставит его скрытную натуру с бушующими гормонами под удар.

Но он поддаётся этим ласковым глазам и сияющей улыбке и думает, что здесь, в МТИ, не так уж и плохо.

**2.**

— Чёрт! Почему я выбираю одних придурков! Всегда! — кричит Тони в подушку, зло ударяя кулаком по матрасу. Он улыбается — против воли, — когда слышит мягкий смех Питера в их комнате. — Клянусь, если я ещё хоть раз выберу какого-нибудь парня, который думает, что достоин хотя бы цента из всех денег моего отца, просто врежь мне и запри меня где-нибудь, чтобы я больше не ходил на свидания с этими кретинами. — Тони фыркает, сдувая прядь с лица. Краем глаза он замечает, как Питер отрывается от своего робота и ласково улыбается глядя на Тони.

— Может, ты как Марлин или Немо: слишком боишься покидать риф. — Тони приподнимается на локтях, склоняя голову набок. — Может, ты слишком боишься выходить из своей зоны комфорта? — предполагает Питер, пожимая плечами, и возвращается к своей печатной плате. Тони задумчиво хмыкает.

Он садится ровно и опускает взгляд на руки, лениво перебирая пальцами. Он хмурится, в глазах мелькает что-то серьёзное и печальное.

Почувствовав заминку, Питер поднимает голову. Что-то смягчается в его чертах лица, когда он видит вот такого Тони, сгорбившегося, нахмурившегося и свернувшегося калачиком, точно ребёнок, которого нужно пожалеть.

Питер знает, что Тони один из тех людей, которые пытаются разобраться со своими проблемами сами.

— Эй. — Тони не поднимает глаз, но легонько кивает. — Тони, посмотри на меня.

На этот раз он смотрит на Питера, и тот тяжело вздыхает, замечая поблёскивающие в его глазах слёзы. Он готов поклясться, что Тони сейчас повторяет эту тупую мантру в своей голове: «Старки выкованы из железа», пытаясь сдержаться и не расплакаться.

Питер с силой сжимает зубы и тихонько проклинает Говарда.

— Тони, ты должен понимать, что Тай — ублюдок. Ты ничего плохого не сделал, понимаешь? — Тони слабо всхлипывает, и Питер кривится. Он откладывает отвёртку и плату на кровать, поднимается с матраса, подходит к своему соседу и садится рядом. — Тай — уёбок, жополиз и мудила. Я могу подобрать ещё много эпитетов, потому что он растоптал твоё доверие. Стёр в порошок. Ты же ничего плохого не сделал. — Тони уже не хмурится, но по-прежнему выглядит поникшим. — Ты должен злиться не на себя, а на него. — Питер заглядывает в его мокрые от слёз глаза. Тони кивает. Питер может только улыбнуться, продолжая: — Он тебя не достоин. Ты замечательная рыбка.

Тони прыскает сквозь слёзы, и Питер слегка расслабляется. Он мягко похлопывает его по колену и, поднявшись с кровати, вновь берётся за отвёртку.

— Спасибо, Пит. Мне правда это было нужно.

— Без проблем. Я просто констатировал факты.

Проходит какое-то время, Тони рассматривает сосредоточенное лицо Питера и вдруг выпаливает вопрос, который тут же приходит ему на ум:

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ну, у тебя есть рыбка, которая тебе нравится?

Питер замирает, уставившись на Тони. Он загадочно и немного грустно улыбается, отвечая:

— Да. Есть. Я просто жду подходящего момента.

Тони немного сникает, но всё же говорит:

— Что ж, удачи тебе с ним или кто там у тебя. Им очень повезёт с тобой.

Тони возвращается к наполовину законченному коду Джарвиса, не замечая взгляда, которым его одаривает Питер.

**3.**

Мир крутится волчком. Яркий свет слепит, в голове отдаётся грохот музыки, в ушах слышится бешеный стук сердца. Тони поднимается, расплёскивая седьмую — или восьмую? — кружку пива. Он бормочет извинения, совершенно не в состоянии сфокусироваться на том, на кого опрокинул выпивку.

Он чувствует себя брошенным, он уверен, что потерял где-то свой телефон после второго раунда пиво-понга. Если вдруг у него возникают проблемы, он обычно звонит Роуди, но Тони считает, что цепочка из «напиться, потерять телефон и не разглядеть людей поблизости» — это не совсем проблема.

По-хорошему ему бы сидеть в своей комнате и готовиться к следующему экзамену, но Тони решил принять приглашение Тая и пойти к нему на вечеринку, когда увидел, как Питер стоит слишком близко с одной из студенток. С какой-то блондинкой, которая, кажется, заметила, как идут Питеру его свитеры.

Обычно Тони пренебрежительно отмахивается от ревности, но с Питером всё по-другому. Потому что знает, что тот не из тех людей, которые меняют партнёров и друзей, как перчатки. Он знает, что Питер — тот человек, который будет до безумия верен тому, кого любит. И осознание, что этим счастливчиком будет не он, разбивает Тони сердце.

Он понимает, что это эгоистично. Между ними всё равно ничего нет. Он может обманывать себя полуночными разговорами, ночными киномарафонами и милыми улыбками, которыми они обмениваются друг с другом, но эта иллюзия легко разрушается, когда Питер смущённо краснеет рядом с этой девушкой.

Но Тони всё равно. Совсем. Он это переживёт. В конце концов он может держаться от Питера подальше, если тому так хочется… верно?

Тони вдруг замечает, что находится посреди дома Тая: он каким-то образом добрался от заднего двора до гостиной, споткнувшись всего лишь раз.

Он бросает взгляд на часы. Два часа ночи.

Дерьмо. Почему время пролетело так быстро?

У Тони завтра занятия и экзамен после обеда. Он вздыхает.

Вдруг пол под ногами, кажется, плывёт, и Тони пошатывается, наклоняясь вперёд и двигаясь слишком резко, пол уже слишком близко, и… Дерьмо…

— Тони! — Пара крепких рук оборачивается вокруг его тела, притягивая к тёплой груди. Тони тут же понимает, кто это, по яркому запаху «Old Spice», ударившему в ноздри, и ткани джинсовой куртки под подушечками пальцев. Он выпускает пустую кружку из рук и чувствует себя слишком вялым, чтобы встать.

— Питер, — бормочет он, не в силах не поддаться теплу его тела. Питер, кажется, вовсе и не против, он помогает ему подняться.

— Ты можешь идти?

— Наверное, — на выдохе отвечает Тони, хихикая про себя.

Питер позволяет Тони перенести на него почти весь вес и ведёт его в ванную. Закрыв за собой дверь, он осторожно усаживает его на закрытый унитаз.

Тони мутными глазами наблюдает за тем, как Питер снимает свой рюкзак и достаёт из него бутылку воды.

— Голова кружится?

— Немного. Может быть, — отвечает Тони, протягивая руку к бутылке — в горле всё пересохло. Питер опускается на корточки глядя на него снизу вверх. Тони с минуту молча пьёт воду, Питер не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает он, и Тони… Постойте-ка, в его голосе что, слышатся нотки злости?

— Просто хотел пойти на вечеринку. Всё. Не понимаю, чего ты нянчишься со мной, — ворчит Тони, отворачиваясь.

Питер зло скрипит зубами.

— Ты не вернулся ни в общагу, ни в универ, я звонил всю ночь. Роуди сказал, что ты собираешься на вечеринку, но не знал, на какую… — Он звонил Роуди? Да как он посмел… Тони едва не ломает бутылку в своих руках. — И сегодня вдруг проходит аж четыре разных вечеринки! На которых тебя не должно быть, потому что тебе ещё шестнадцать! Мне пришлось обежать весь кампус, чтобы тебя найти, и я просто…

— Я тебя об этом не просил! Я никогда не просил тебя ходить за мной блядской тенью, и мне нахрен не сдались твои тупые нотации, ни слова из которых я даже не вспомню утром. Так что заткнись, Паркер.

Питер замолкает, вздрагивая. Тони шумно выдыхает через нос и видит, как его сосед склоняет голову.

— Прости, Тони. Я не должен был срываться на тебе.

Блядь. Тони фыркает, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в груди. Это Тони должен просить прощения, а не Питер.

— Нет. Это я должен извиняться. Но я всё ещё зол, так что не буду.

Питер хмурит брови.

— Зол? Почему ты зол? — Тони тяжело вздыхает, он и не заметил, как всё далеко зашло. Грёбаный алкоголь. — Почему? Я что-то сделал не так? Скажи, я постараюсь всё исправить…

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, просто скажи, что происходит.

Тони сжимает кулаки.

— Почему ты так рвёшься это узнать, Паркер?

— Потому что я беспокоился за тебя, понятно? Я хочу знать, что происходит, потому что не могу спокойно смотреть на тебя такого и знать, что ты на меня злишься.

Тони недоуменно моргает.

— Беспокоился… за меня?

— Да! Я думал, что это и так понятно: я с ног сбился, пока тебя искал по всему кампусу.

Тони недоверчиво смотрит на Питера.

— С чего ты вообще обо мне беспокоился? Роуди наверняка бы меня нашёл.

Питер кривится.

— Потому что… — Он отводит глаза и стискивает зубы — его взгляд становится увереннее. — Потому что ты мне нравишься.

— Что?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, Тони Старк. Очень. Даже… наверное, слишком. — Тони откидывается назад, широко распахнув глаза. Питер тушуется, пугаясь такой реакции. — Надеюсь, это не изменит нашу дружбу, потому что я правда не хочу…

Тони не даёт Питеру закончить, он шлёпается на колени и прижимается своими губами к его. Он неопытен, он знает, но несказанно радуется, когда Питер с таким же энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй. Тони отстраняется, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу парня.

— Я злился, потому что приревновал тебя к Синди, с которой ты разговаривал сегодня утром.

— Так вот почему ты избегал меня за обедом, — почти весело бормочет Питер. Тони легонько пихает его в плечо, но тот лишь смеётся, наклоняясь к его губам за новым поцелуем.

**4.**

Когда он впервые получает звонок, это сродни удару под дых металлическим кулаком. Он надрывно кричит и плачет в подушку, вздрагивая всем телом от боли и страданий. Слёзы мешают выхватить взглядом даже пол или жалюзи, сквозь которые в комнату заглядывает угрюмое серое небо. Довольно иронично.

Дверь со скрипом открывается — до конца занятий Питера ещё два часа, — и комнату наполняет запах китайской еды. Когда дверь закрывается, Тони смутно различает фигуру Питера.

Он садится, и одного вида его покрасневших припухших глаз и носа достаточно, чтобы Питер быстро отложил контейнеры с едой и бросился прямиком в распахнутые объятия Тони. Тот чувствует его запах и тепло и плачет ещё сильнее, сжимаясь в крохотный комок в его крепких руках.

— Ш-ш, эй, я здесь. Я с тобой, — бормочет Питер в шею Тони, поглаживая дрожащие мышцы. Тони не может сдержать вопль, рвущийся из горла.

Он должен был что-то сказать. Должен был сказать отцу, что он любит его, несмотря на всё дерьмо, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться из-за него, должен был сказать маме, что встречается с лучшим человеком в своей жизни и влюблён в него без памяти, что он мог постараться ещё лучше ради них, что мог стать лучше в их глазах. Должен был. Мог бы. Какая теперь разница, не так ли? Теперь важно лишь то, что их холодные тела лежат где-то в морге, в котором их готовят к предстоящим похоронам.

Тони чувствует солоноватый привкус слёз — это, наверное, единственное, что он может ощутить сейчас, кроме горечи, которая, кажется, исходит прямиком из рвущегося на части сердца. Обычно он говорил, что это чересчур драматично, что подобные мысли сродни отрывкам из какой-то депрессивной прозы. Но сейчас рациональная его часть больше не заботится об этом.

Ему нужно как-то выпустить наружу весь гнев и печаль, терзающие его душу. И только из-за Питера — из-за его несчастного выражения лица на той вечеринке — он не позволяет себе утопить своё горе в алкоголе. И какая разница, что ему ещё только семнадцать? Он имеет полное право утолить свои беды любым способом.

И только нежность, которую излучает Питер, останавливает его от опрометчивых действий. Он может справиться с осуждением Роуди, злостью Говарда и скрытой болью Марии, но не может предать всеобъемлющие доверие и любовь Питера, не может его разочаровать или, что хуже, заставить его всё равно простить все его идиотские поступки, за которые он должен бы на него злиться, но никак иначе. И поэтому Тони пытается.

Ради Питера.

**5.**

Уже два месяца, как его похитили. Два месяца, как в мире появился Железный человек. Два месяца, как Тони вернулся из своего личного ада.

Ему постоянно снятся кошмары. Утопление, призрачные электрические разряды, проходящие по всему телу от аккумулятора, погружённого в мерзкую воду, изнуряющий жар от печи. Всё то же самое.

До одного момента.

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит Питера с накрытой какой-то тряпкой головой. Тони знает, что это Питер, он узнал его по потрёпанной пижаме, которую он подарил ему на Рождество. Тони всего колотит, когда мужчины, о чём-то переговариваясь на арабском, начинают приближаться к Питеру, держа в руках концы соединительных кабелей. Он кричит, когда понимает, что эти кабели присоединены к его груди, к дурацкому аккумулятору, который питает электромагнит.

Мужчины начинают смеяться, повышая напряжение на аккумуляторе, и Тони… Тони вынужден смотреть сквозь слёзы, срываясь на хрип, как Питера буквально поджаривают электричеством из-за него… Из-за его тупой раны… Тупой, тупой, тупой Старк… Это последний вызов великому Тони Старку, или его ждёт что-то ещё?

Он не может. Ничего не может сделать, потому что он видит, как любовь всей его жизни бьётся в конвульсиях, он связан по рукам и ногам, и какая-то неведомая сила заставляет его смотреть, крича и слыша непрерывное «Тони! Спаси меня, Тони! Боже, спаси меня, Тони… пожалуйста! Мне больно! Тони!..»

— Тони!

Тони вскакивает в постели, по его лицу стекает пот, перемешиваясь со слезами. В темноте не видно, но он выхватывает взглядом фигуру, потянувшуюся к выключателю лампы. Комнату озаряет мягкий свет, и Тони видит…

— Питер, — сквозь всхлип говорит он. Питер хмурится, его красивые глаза широко распахиваются, когда он разглядывает Тони. Тот ничего не может сделать, кроме как броситься в его большие руки, его тело устало, мозг, кажется, плавится, а в груди что-то больно сжимается. Он всхлипывает, не замечая ничего, кроме таких нужных сейчас успокаивающих прикосновений.

Он ещё слышит отзвуки отчаянных, напуганных криков Питера, но тепло и тихое «Я здесь» потихоньку развеивают морок. Он даже не понимает, что бормочет, пока Питер не пересаживает его к себе на колени, утыкаясь лицом в шею и слушая воспоминания о недавнем кошмаре.

Как бы Тони хотелось не быть разбитым. Как бы хотелось быть тем человеком, которым он был до Афганистана.

— Ты не разбит. — Тони даже не может рассердиться на себя за то, что сказал это вслух, он просто… устал.

— Разбит, Пит. Я развалина, часть осколков которой осталась в той пещере. Я так сильно боюсь.

— Малыш, чего ты боишься? — Тони отстраняется, опустив голову. Питер ласков, он подносит его липкие от пота руки к своим губам и поглаживает большими пальцами мозоли, полученные за три месяца в пещере.

— Что однажды, когда ты поймёшь, насколько я разбит, поймёшь, что я больше не смогу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь… ты бросишь меня.

— Малыш. — Голос Питера ломается. Его руки отчаянно тянутся к лицу Тони, стирая дорожки слёз с нежностью, которую, Тони знает, он не заслуживает. — Родной, нет. Я не брошу тебя. Ни за что. Я никогда тебя не брошу. — Питер нежно целует его в нос и прикасается к нему кончиком своего. — Да, у тебя есть кое-где трещинки, но ты не разбит. Ты всё такой же сильный, стойкий и упрямый. Ты всё тот же человек, в которого я влюбился два года назад. — Тони скулит, горло горит от подступающих слёз. — Я знаю, тебе сейчас очень плохо. И пройдёт много времени, пока раны не затянутся. Но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, никогда не забывай… — Питер прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Тони и заглядывает в напуганные карие глаза. -…что я всегда рядом с тобой. Я приложу все силы, чтобы никогда тебя не подвести.

Питер переплетает пальцы с Тони — в свете лампы мерцают два обручальных кольца с синими камнями.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Тони. Я очень тебя люблю, и мне больно видеть тебя таким. — Тони чувствует, как зияющая в груди дыра увеличивается, и это не из-за реактора. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Питер прижимает к его щеке руку и прижимается губами к волосам, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Обещай, что, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, ты всегда позвонишь мне, ладно? Я всё для тебя сделаю. — Из груди Тони снова вырывается душераздирающий всхлип, он отчаянно кивает и прижимается к Питеру всем телом. — Я знаю, что ты очень не любишь ни на кого полагаться, но, пожалуйста, помни, что у тебя есть я, Роуди, Джарвис и Анна. А ещё есть Мэй, которая тоже тебя обожает. Так что не бойся просить у нас помощи. Мы все с тобой. Мы все тебя любим, Тони.

**\+ 1**

Тони знает, что ему не стоит слишком расстраиваться, знает, что не всегда, когда он зовет Питера, он мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним. Он же не дурак.

Но ему больно, что его парень пропускает его сеансы терапии три недели подряд и отклоняет уже, по меньшей мере, три приглашения на свидания.  
Он понимает. Питеру ещё год учиться в МТИ и как-то сочетать работу с учёбой, при этом ещё поддерживая Тони. Тони — миллиардер, герой, скрывающий свою личность (от Питера в том числе) и закончивший университет на год раньше — знает, что Питеру нелегко, но тот не сдаётся. Питер пытается это скрыть, но мешки под его глазами и постоянная усталость говорят всё за себя: Питер жертвует сном ради всего остального.

И Тони чувствует себя виноватым за то, что втянул его ещё и в своё дерьмо.

Но последний месяц Питер был… отчуждён. Тони больно, конечно, но он пытается взять себя в руки. Но каждый раз, когда он получает в последний момент сообщение о том, что свидание отменяется, или грустное оправдание после того, как он два часа ждёт своего парня на улице, Тони немного колеблется.

Но, эй, всё в порядке. Всё будет хорошо, когда он всё выяснит с Питером. Ведь так?

Он поднимается на этаж, где расположена квартира Питера (Тони предложил платить за неё, пока парень не закончит учёбу, и тот на удивление быстро согласился. Питер сказал, что он больше не может платить и за общежитие, и за обучение, так что Тони — просто находка), и идёт в конец коридора. Первое, о чём он спросит Питера, почему последние два дня тот сам не свой: не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на сообщения без какой-либо причины. А потом он его, глупого, поцелует, потому что вынужден признать, что он немного обеспокоен…

Тони замирает.

У замка виднеется тонкая струйка крови. На дверной ручке — алый отпечаток ладони.

Питер.

Тони достает из кармана маленькую металлическую трубочку — мини-бомбу. Это не смертельно, но если всё пойдет не так, как задумывалось, ему хватит времени сбежать. Костюма у него с собой нет — зачем? Он же навещает Питера, — и Тони тихонько себя проклинает.

Дверь легко поддаётся, она не заперта и даже слегка приоткрыта. Тони чувствует неприятную тяжесть внутри, когда заходит в квартиру. В ноздри ударяет слабый запах крови, и Тони сжимает челюсти — беспокойство усиливается.

Он окидывает помещение взглядом. Всё перевёрнуто, фоторамки и ваза разбиты, а в гостиную ведёт кровавая дорожка. Тони сжимает бомбу в руке.

Он делает ещё пару шагов и натыкается взглядом на пол. Он видит пару красных ботинок и синие штаны. Он останавливается. Он узнаёт эту расцветку.

Это та же самая расцветка, которую он видел в новостной сводке про пускающего паутину героя-одиночку. Человек-паук.

Что он здесь делает?

Тони подходит ближе, пока в его поле зрения не попадает голова героя. Несмотря на кровь, Тони узнаёт эту знакомую копну каштановых кудрей. Он узнает её из тысячи.

— Дерьмо, Питер! — Тони убирает оружие в карман и опускается на колени рядом с ни на что не реагирующим телом. Он кладёт руку ему на спину и расслабленно выдыхает: дышит. — Пит! Скажи что-нибудь, если ты меня слышишь. — Питер не отвечает.

Когда Тони уже, наплевав, собирается вызвать подкрепление, Питер что-то бормочет себе под нос. Тони наклоняется, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Тони? — Он едва слышит голос Питера, скрипучий и слегка хриплый. Тони садится, осматривая тело парня. Он хмурится, когда видит кровавое пятно на торсе. Тони со всей нежностью, на какую только способен, просовывает руки под бедро и плечо Питера, переворачивая его на бок. При виде лужи крови под ним у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Дерьмо, Пит. Нам нужно что-то делать с твоей раной.

На его колено опускается рука — Тони старается не думать о том, что под ней расползается кровавое пятно, чёрт, слишком много крови, а ему сейчас нельзя поддаваться панической атаке, — и Питер бормочет:

— Моя… регенерация должна… помочь.

Тони хмурит брови, но все вопросы потом, сейчас его больше интересует забота о своём очень раненом парне, который — чёрт возьми, Человек-паук, а значит, он был Человеком-пауком с момента их знакомства, когда Тони было ещё шестнадцать, и он скрывал это от него — нуждается в профессиональной медицинской помощи. Но когда он думает о «регенерации», которую только что упомянул Питер, он понимает, что тот вряд ли будет в восторге, если его положат в больницу — туда, где нужно сдавать кровь.

— Я так понимаю, никакой больницы? — Питер медленно кивает, прерывисто выдыхая.

— Мне кажется… Я теряю сознание. — Тони широко распахивает глаза и начинает паниковать, когда рука, лежащая на его колене, ослабевает.

***

Когда Питер приходит в себя, он чувствует тяжесть в груди и боль в руке — там, куда его ранил Скорпион, отправив в полёт до сломанного знака с опасно зазубренным краем.

Он также чувствует мягкие губы на костяшках пальцев и пару трясущихся рук, крепко сжимающих его руку. Он приоткрывает один глаз и видит Тони, склонившегося над ним, его глаза зажмурены, а плечи напряжены.

Когда он сжимает пальцы, глаза Тони тут же распахиваются, и Питер натыкается на самый лихорадочный взгляд, который он только видел у своего парня. Первое, что срывается с его губ, это:

— Ты очень красивый в этой рубашке.

Питер морщится от хрипотцы в голосе и вздрагивает при виде застывшего выражения лица Тони.

— Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, что ты Человек-паук? — Питер не отвечает. У Тони дёргается глаз. — Когда умер бы в канаве? Когда истёк кровью в переулке? Или когда тебя убил бы Скорпион? Ответь мне, Пит, потому что я уже голову сломал.

Питер смотрит на потолок, не в силах вынести злой взгляд Тони.

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, но… — Питер закрывает глаза, прокручивая в голове недавние события. То, как Скорпион выплюнул его имя — его настоящее имя — и угрожал с таким негодованием. — Ты не был там, и я знаю… Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда от тебя что-то скрывают, но я должен был оградить тебя от этого, Тони.

Повисшая тишина лишь наталкивает Питера на мысли о плохом.

— Оградить от этого? Ты, блядь, шутишь, Паркер?— выплёвывает Тони. Питер снова вздрагивает, глаза жжёт.

— Тони…

— Нет, Питер, ты вот так меня не заткнёшь. Я был с тобой, когда умер Бен, и ты был со мной всякий раз, когда я творил очередную херню. Ты не можешь вот так запросто оттолкнуть меня, когда тебе нужно, особенно после того, как сказал мне, что будешь рядом, когда мне понадобишься. Почему я не могу тебе помочь? Почему ты вот так бросил меня…

Питер вскакивает на кровати, смотрит на него огромными глазами и кричит:

— Потому что я должен тебя защищать, Тони! Это другое! Я сражался со Скорпионом, и… Ты знаешь, что он сделал? Он узнал меня, Тони! Он узнал моё имя и тебя, а я не могу… — скулит Питер, закрывая ладонью глаза. -…так! Я даже думать об этом не могу! Как, по-твоему, я должен был поступить? Зная, что любовь всей моей жизни в опасности, потому что встречается со мной. Я не могу… Я не могу снова тебя потерять.

Тони ошарашенно моргает, наблюдая, как по щекам Питера текут горячие слёзы. И он впервые вдруг отчётливо понимает, что Питер всегда рядом с ним. Питер всегда прикрывает его, готовый носиться перед ним на побегушках и жертвовать всем ради его, Тони, счастья.

Внутри него разрастается огромное существо, рвущееся защищать, с каждой следующей слезинкой Питера злящееся всё больше и больше. Чувство, которое берёт своё начало из непередаваемой любви к этому герою. Тони хочет защитить его — это желание остро колется где-то внутри него. Он должен быть тем, кто всегда будет заботиться о Питере, когда тому плохо.

— Пит. Посмотри на меня. — Тони приподнимает пальцами его подбородок, и что-то собственническое мелькает в его взгляде, когда он смотрит на эти мокрые щёки. Питер жалобно стонет и кривится от боли, когда поднимает на Тони взгляд. — Выслушай меня внимательно. Я знаю тебя. И я слышал сотню историй про Человека-паука. И я знаю, что ты никогда это не бросишь. Ты не остановишься, пока он не исчезнет. Но как ты это сделаешь? Когда ты ранен? — Тони скользит ладонью от подбородка к щеке, поглаживая влажную кожу. — Я не могу тебя остановить. Я знаю. Но я могу остановить его.

Питер сводит брови к переносице. Тони достаёт свой голографический телефон, единственный в своём роде. Он пару раз что-то нажимает на экране и кладёт его на колени Питеру.

Появляется маленькая голограмма костюма. Гладкого, металлического, человекоподобного.

— Железный человек, — шепчет Питер, затем широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит на Тони. — Ты…

— Единственный и неповторимый, милый. — Коротко ухмыляется Тони.

Питер шокированно рассматривает голограмму, бормоча:

— Но это не значит, что ты будешь с ним драться.

Тони едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, и вздыхает.

— Если ты с ним справляешься, то когда я буду в костюме, наши шансы сравняются. Всё по-честному.

Питер хмурится.

— Но…

Тони быстро обрывает его на полуслове:

— Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься. Но ради всего святого, послушай меня. У тебя больше опыта, я понимаю. Но у меня есть целый арсенал оружия и доспехов. Что может сделать Скорпион? Ужалить меня? Как, если я сделал броню в десять раз круче, чем мой оригинальный костюм, который каким-то образом пережил аварийную посадку в пустыне?

— Так вот как ты спасся?

— Ага. Так вот, я могу его уничтожить. Я могу привести его. И даже не смей говорить «нет», потому что он чуть не убил моего парня, и я готов прожечь в его костюме дыру.

Питер по-прежнему смотрит на него скептически. Тони уже готов отбросить все «за» и «против» и просто отправиться к Скорпиону, как вдруг Питер говорит:

— Ладно. Я не против. Но… — Тони восхищённо слушает его, Питер становится серьёзным. -…тебе придётся подождать, пока я не вылечусь. А потом мы сделаем это вместе. Пообещай мне, Тони? Потому что я вряд ли смогу справиться с мыслью, что ты там совсем один.

Тони колеблется, но видит отчётливый страх на лице Питера, он боится за него. Взгляд Тони смягчается, он кивает. На губах Питера играет лёгкая улыбка.

— Ты правда убил Обадайю и тех торговцев в Гульмире?

Тони низко смеётся.

— Ты и половины этого не знаешь, милый.

Питер берёт Тони за руки, подносит их к разбитым губам и бормочет:

— Может, мне нужна твоя помощь. Как партнёра.

В глазах Тони пляшут чертенята.

— В геройствах или в жизни?

Питер с секунду пытается привести дыхание в норму.

— И там, и там? — кротко спрашивает он, словно опасаясь, что подумает Тони.

Тот усмехается.

— В ближайшее время точно нет, а так, да. Конечно.

Питер потягивается поперёк одеяла, приподнимает голову, увенчанную спутавшимися кудряшками, и Тони не может не поцеловать его в лоб, бормоча при этом:

— Я люблю тебя, Питер Паркер. И, думаю, я ещё долго тебя никуда не отпущу.

Губы Питера растягиваются в прекрасной улыбке, от которой у Тони всегда теплеет на сердце. Тони кивает, как бы в подтверждение, и тут же оказывается прижатым к телу Питера, который трепетно покрывает его лицо нежными поцелуями.

— Боже, я тоже люблю тебя, Тони Старк.


End file.
